


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by Game_On



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Lucifer Feels, Making Out, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_On/pseuds/Game_On
Summary: Set after episode 2x14, "Candy Morningstar" Candy's gone and Lucifer and Chloe have some things to talk about. Will they be able to get through their issues and remain partners? Mature situations.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 32
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story quite a long time ago and posted it on FF.Net. I finally joined AO3 so I am posting it here too. I know we are way past this point in the actual series, but I wanted to share it. It's my first post here so I'm not very familiar with tagging so I did my best. I also didn't know whether to rate it Mature or Explicit so I went with Explicit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Three weeks had passed since Lucifer's marriage went kaput and even though we were working together again as partners, things were still tense at times between us. The day he informed me of the annulment and started to explain further I interrupted him and told him in no uncertain terms that I did not want to hear it. He respected my words and the subject was avoided from then on. The problem was, I could avoid it in conversation but I could not avoid it in my head. I think that's why when I got his text today, I responded in the affirmative rather than blowing him off, like I had done a few times already.

I parked my car in what had become my normal spot in Lux's lot and sat for a moment to gather myself before getting out. The text I received earlier from Lucifer was simple, it asked me to meet him in the penthouse when I was done with the paperwork on our latest case and he reminded me he knew Sir Douche had the offspring for the night so I couldn't use that as an excuse.

On the elevator ride to his apartment I took a moment to undo my ponytail and shake my hair around, all the while rolling my eyes at myself for primping. I did a final fluff as the doors dinged open.

I stepped out and upon not seeing Lucifer right away a trace of panic welled up inside me as I flashed back to the night I found out he'd left. I blinked the memory of the lifeless room with its covered furniture and piano out of my mind and calmed myself with the reassurance that the penthouse looked like it always had before. Before. The word carried so much weight and I was tired of hauling it around. I wanted the before and the now to merge together without the stop-gap of a quickie marriage and a two week Vegas jaunt ruining the middle. But as the song says, you can't always get what you want. What was done was done.

"Detective," the familiar British voice called, "I'm on the balcony. Make yourself a drink and come out, it's a lovely night."

I sighed and made my way over to the bar where a bottle of wine was sitting out beside a large wine goblet. I almost grabbed for it, then changed my mind and leaned over to snatch a smaller container from behind the bar and an open bottle of bourbon. I sloshed two healthy fingers into my glass tumbler and headed out through the balcony doors into the L.A. evening where the warmth of the day had cooled to a pleasant temperature.

Lucifer was seated so he could look out into the blanket of night that hung high above the L.A. skyline. There was another lounge chair adjacent to him with a small table between where he could rest his drink and cigarette case. I had to cross in front of him to get to the opposite chair and I snuck a glimpse at him as I went by. He still wore the clothes he had on earlier except at present his waistcoat was unbuttoned, along with half of his shirt. The expensive material was untucked and a little rumpled looking, which contrasted with the elegant way he had rolled his cuffs to just under his elbows, exposing his tanned forearms to the flickering of the fire pit. His fashionable stubble had grown out over the course of the day, making it look thicker and less raspy to the touch. Bare feet capped off his casual ensemble.

A breeze blew across the deck, ruffling the curls his dark hair turned into near day's end. The leaves of the plants that lived on the balcony also swayed, like they were dancing to a song nature was singing them.

I made myself comfortable on the chair and took a sip of my drink. Lucifer's eyes followed my movement. "Oh, going for the hard stuff, I see," he said as he nodded in appreciation at my tumbler. I waited for the lewd joke to follow, being surprised when there was none. Before (there was that word again) he wouldn't have missed an opportunity like that.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he went back to staring skyward. Part of me wanted to talk to him about everything, but I was also enjoying his nearness without having to worry about conversation. We hadn't had many moments like this since he'd returned.

I looked overhead too, seeing brilliant stars dot the night sky. Even the bright lights below couldn't damper their sparkle. I lived in Los Angeles all my life and it wasn't until recently that I started to appreciate the stars and the vastness of the universe. Maybe it was because of all the grisly things I encountered on my job or having too many brushes with death in the past few years. Perhaps it was because my partner proclaimed he was the devil and my roommate was supposedly his demon ninja. Whatever was causing it, I could sense a shift in my viewpoint.

After I had tossed Lucifer's blood sample I stopped trying to figure out his whole devil schtick. If I were being honest with myself I would have to admit it was because I was afraid if I kept digging I might start to believe him. Too many unexplainable things happened in his presence.

His chair creaked and I looked over to see him roll his neck against the cushion to angle his head in my direction.

He continued to watch me, until I finally said, "What? You're staring."

He sipped his drink. "I'm officially single again, so what do you say?"

The question was strange and ambiguous. We both knew his marriage had not been one formed of love, or based on any real relationship, and it was weird deciding whether accolades or sympathy should be offered. But then, this was Lucifer and he had weird down in spades.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Congratulations?"

He shook his head and shuffled his chair closer to mine, a small smile turning up one corner of his mouth and he waved his hand to dismiss my words, indicating my response was incorrect. "Nope."

A flash of disappointment shot through me. Did he have me come here to tell me he was having second thoughts about splitting from Candy?

"I'm sorry?" I said in the same questioning tone as before.

He moved towards me again, shifting his body so he was tilted forward, close enough to touch me. "You are really bad at this game." He softened his chastising by tucking a strand of loose blonde hair behind my ear. "Guess again."

As his fingertips brushed my skin another feeling raced through me and it wasn't disappointment. A surge of heat, tinged with nervousness.

I was used to his flirting, especially in the "before" half of whatever we were now, and I had turned fending off his playful advances into an art form. Back then it was easier to deny my attraction to him because I compartmentalized him in my head as a bored, wealthy playboy nightclub owner with a penchant for pretending he was the devil. Things were different now. He'd changed so much and now when I thought of him he was only Lucifer, my brain no longer applied the other description or negative connotation that went with it. And that was how he'd slowly seeped from the confining compartment in my mind until he was imprinted everywhere. That's why I allowed myself to get close to him, to consider the possibility of a relationship. And look at how well that turned out.

Since he'd returned from Las Vegas, I'd used anger as a buffer for my attraction. Letting it burn out any thoughts like _Oh, how adorable, sweet, nice, sexy_ , or whatever complimentary adjective popped into my head, he was. But it wasn't easy, especially in moments like this when he was touching me and looking at me so earnestly.

He grew impatient waiting for me to produce another answer. "Fine, I had hoped you would come to this on your own, but very well, I'll just ask."

He cupped my chin and ran his thumb along my cheekbone, his long eyelashes lowering as he dipped his gaze to my mouth, his tongue sliding out to sweep across his lips.

My brain started firing off warning signals and reminding me how angry I was at him, sending out SOSs to pull back. My body, though, did not comply and continued to pool heat in low places. I could smell the cologne he must have applied this morning. It was faint and almost faded completely away but in this proximity the last bit of its musky scent still clung to his neck.

He got ready to speak again, continuing to run his thumb along the curve of my face. I steeled myself for his words, trying to mentally prepare if it was something I didn't want to hear, because leave it to Lucifer to disguise upsetting news in flirtatious behavior.

"Do you want to make out?" Okay, not what I was expecting, but totally Lucifer. And it even made up for the missed hard drink comment.

 _Absolutely not,_ my brain said.

"Mmm," my mouth said, opting for an incoherent mumble instead of the words that were supposed to come out. And damn it all if it didn't sound like a moan.

"Come on, Detective. Just some good old fashioned making out, that's all. No expectations no obligations."

After he spoke his invitation hung suspended in the air between us. All I had to do was lean over a half-inch further and our lips would meet. He picked up the hand I had wrapped around the armrest of my chair and pulled it against his sternum, settling it with his in the V of his open shirt. My fingertips twitched and caressed him involuntarily at the feel of his warm body below them.

He leaned in, sliding his cheek along mine until he could speak into my ear. "We don't even have to call it making out. If you'd prefer snogging, necking, heavy petting, hot grinding with our clothes on, whatever the kids are saying nowadays. I'm up for suggestions."

With one hand already occupied gripping his shirt (to prevent further exploration of his chest), my other traitorous hand crept up so I could stroke the back of his neck and run my fingers through his hair. I would never admit it, but I'd always wondered what it would be like to get my hands in his hair.

He made a pleased sound and nuzzled my ear, "Think of the possibilities. Over the knickers. Under the knickers. You call the shots."

Suddenly, I was struck by the audacity of what he was suggesting. A little over a month ago I thought we were on track to explore something special between us. I'd shoved all my what-ifs and worries that things could go badly aside and kissed him on the beach. Then he helped save my life, and then, he disappeared. An order of events that made no sense to me. And-- the absolute kicker-- when he returned, he was married. He had some nerve to be propositioning me so blatantly.

This was good, I could feel anger building as my thoughts whirred and it was starting to override my lust. I concentrated on that and tried to ignore the feeling of his breath on my neck and hand on my knee.

"Lucifer!"

"Yes, Detective?" He pulled back to look at me from under hooded eyelids.

"This is not okay," I said, removing my hand from his shirt and plucking his own off my knee.

"But you were enjoying yourself, I know you were."

"That is not the point!" I pushed him further back so I could stand, not bothering to deny the truth in his words. "Did you invite me over tonight thinking that I'd fool around with you, just because you asked?"

"Well, usually I don't have to ask."

I made a growling noise and buried my hands in my hair. The man could be so damn clueless. I walked over to the balcony edge and clutched the clear railing, glancing out over the city as I thought about my next words.

"How can you act like nothing ever happened? Like you weren't sporting a wedding ring and a stripper on your arm three weeks ago? I mean, we haven't even talked about it and you're out here trying to get in my pants."

"Dearie me," he sighed, "she was an exotic dancer. And I left it up to you about the knickers."

I whirled towards him. "For Christ's sake, Lucifer." He winced at my use of 'Christ'. "I am being serious."

He got up and came to stand alongside me, reaching for my hand. I shoved it into my pocket before he could touch me. He looked at me, his nearly black eyes finding my own and a small, sad smile resting on his handsome face. "To be fair," he pointed out, "I did try to talk to you after Candy left."

"I wasn't ready to talk about it!" I yelled, surprising both him and myself.

He held his hands out in a placating manner. "Okay, so let's chat about it now, shall we?"

I took a gulp of air. Now that I had the opportunity I wasn't sure if I wanted to pursue it and dredge up all those emotions, especially in front of Lucifer himself. The hurt was still there, right under the surface. I had always thought that part of Lucifer's pursuit of me was because he couldn't have me and it was the thrill of the chase. When I'd finally stopped squelching my growing feelings for him and decided to give in to the curiosity, I had to let that fear go. But the night I arrived at Lux to find him gone it had proven to me that I was correct in my original assumption. That although I might be a fun plaything, I wasn't worth the seriousness of his time.

I didn't realize I had been staring down at my shoes for an unknown duration until Lucifer tilted my chin up. "Chloe? Look at me, please?"

At the sound of him using my name instead of my title the already fragile wall I built began to crack. "Lucifer, I-I don't know." I couldn't make myself step away from him though. He didn't say anything, waiting for me to go on.

Shit, the tears were coming and there was nothing I could do to stop them. No matter how much I didn't want to cry in front of him I didn't have a choice. The first tear trickled down my face and I removed my hand from my pocket to quickly swipe it away. Lucifer's eyebrows rose in surprise and he cocked his head to the side.

"You're crying?"

I glared at him through weepy eyes. "Is that so hard to understand? You hurt me, Lucifer. I mean, I knew it was questionable to try to pursue something with you, but I did it anyway, thinking that you'd changed. After all we've been through together, you just left. No call, no note, not even a fuck you." I poked him with my forefinger to emphasize my point.

He glanced down and rubbed his chest in the spot I'd assaulted.

"I had no idea what happened to you, if you were okay, if you needed help. I was worried sick!"

"Chloe--"

"No. Don't 'Chloe' me. You told me you'd never lie to me, Lucifer. And you did. You let me think that we could be something. All you had to do was tell me you weren't interested, that all your flirting and pretending to care about me was just for show."

His face hardened as he processed what I was saying. "Wait just a minute, Detective," he said, holding up his index finger and putting some emphasis on the last word. "I'll have you know that I did _not_ lie to you. I may not be the best at deciphering emotions but I do know I care about you and that my leaving had nothing to do with me not wanting to be with you."

He paced a few feet away before turning back to me. "Have you any idea how hard it was for me to walk away from you? Knowing that you had almost died? Those two weeks in Las Vegas without you were worse than a century in Hell." His voice cracked and his head drooped. "The whole while I was gone, there was a ... "

He made a circling motion with his wrist, looking for the right word. "A gnawing in my chest. It was a Dad-awful feeling, like a hellhound was trying to chew its way out of me. I thought something was wrong physically, however, the second I saw you again, it went away."

He slumped back down on the lounger and put his head in his hands.

Well, this had taken an unexpected turn. I dug my fingernails into my palms to stop myself from dashing over to him to give him a hug.

My crying was slowing down, mostly because seeing him looking so broken usurped my own emotional discomfort. I sniffled a few times and gave in to myself, going to sit next to him on his chair.

He took my hand in his, idly playing with my fingers as he spoke again. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I know now I shouldn't have left. It's just that there's very few beings that ever trusted me with their feelings." He scowled at the sky. "And then you came along and I started experiencing things I never have before. I learned what it was like for someone to put their faith in me, to see that I was more than the expectations forced upon me, and beyond that, I learned that not everyone and everything was out to get me.

"But of course dear old Dad had to be involved and muck it up somehow, didn't he?" Lucifer scoffed as he gestured to the sky.

I furrowed my brow, "What? What are you talking about, Lucifer?"

He shook his head as he squeezed my fingers gently. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

I stretched my other hand out, stroking his forearm to soothe and encourage him. "Try me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I appreciate every one of them!

Lucifer thought for a moment, his eyes becoming distant. He drew a deep breath and began. "My father engineered your creation to be sure you'd end up in my path. The feelings you have for me are not your own, Dad is pulling the strings. Once again he is interfering in my life, and yours, making us pawns in his twisted game."

It took me a minute to digest what he was saying, and even after that, I was still confused. I started with the most obvious question. "What do you mean he 'engineered' my creation? Doesn't God technically engineer everyone's creation?"

He looked surprised that I was even entertaining the idea instead of arguing with him about the existence of an all-mighty deity. "Sort of. But yours was a much more hands-on approach." He paused, "My father sent Amenadiel down here 35 years ago to bless Penelope and John Decker," he looked at me to make sure I was following, "with a child because they couldn't conceive."

My mother once told me that they had difficulty becoming pregnant and were overjoyed when it was confirmed she was expecting. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, "Ew, wait, so your brother is my fath--"

"No, no, no. Ugh. There was no funny business, well, at least not in that way. Amenadiel worked his celestial magic to help matters along. You are very much your father's daughter."

"I still don't understand, Lucifer. What does that have to do with me and you?"

"It means your feelings for me are not real. They are a fabrication my father cooked up to further punish me."

"How is me having feelings for you, real or imaginary, a punishment?"

"Because you let me into your world and I got to see how fulfilling life could truly be. I'm the devil, Detective, I'm not supposed to care about someone the way I care about you. I don't know how to navigate this and it's only a matter of time until I do something to hurt you. And it's not fair to you. That's why I had to leave, to give you space to see your life was better without me."

He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous gesture so unfamiliar from this usually obnoxiously confident man. His subsequent words were so low I could barely hear him, "But I couldn't stay away."

I rolled what he told me around in my head. So, he proactively hurt me to keep from hurting me. Huh, okay. I couldn't follow his logic, but I guess he thought he was doing the right thing.

"Lucifer, what's not fair to me is you letting your Daddy issues come between us. Who cares how I became a part of your life? I'm here now, and I know how I feel, whether He helped push them along or they sprouted all on their own, the feelings are still here." I took his hand in mine, and laid it over my heart, linking our fingers together.

He looked at our joined hands resting on my chest, realization dawning. "There? That's where I hurt while I was gone."

I nodded and drifted closer to him, resting my forehead against his. "That's where I hurt while you were gone too."

"Chloe," he said, his voice full of wonder, the way he'd said 'Detective' after I kissed him on the beach.

I looked in his eyes and saw the glow of the fire pit reflected in their depths. Grasping his face made his soft beard tickle my palms as I drew him to me. The kiss, though chaste, sent tingles along my spine and I slipped one hand behind his neck to tangle my fingers in his hair.

He responded by delicately moving against me, kissing first my top lip and then my bottom, pressing it between his own. He brought his hand to my face, tilting my head so he could approach me from a different angle, this kiss a little more insistent. When he opened his mouth against mine I reflexively mimicked his motion.

I expected to feel his tongue; instead, he continued to tease me with open-mouth kisses, stoking the arousal that was quickly growing in me. The tension was building between us and I lightly scratched my nails against his scalp. He taunted me a little longer, and I thought he chuckled a bit when I chased after his mouth, trying to satiate my curiosity. Finally, he let me catch him and when we came together his tongue slipped inside the border of my lips.

This was our first venture into kissing this deeply and as his tongue slid along mine my breath hitched at the velvety sensation. I noted how he wasn't being aggressive and taking over, he let me reciprocate the patterns he stroked in my mouth. He tasted like bourbon and a hint of spice, perhaps cinnamon.

When he switched to my neck I was briefly disappointed until he placed a kiss directly on my pulse point and lingered there, sucking at it until goosebumps broke out from the pleasure. He worked his way upwards, smiling into me as I curved my neck to give him additional space to work with. As he advanced he placed stinging bites on my flesh, then soothed them with a swipe of his hot tongue.

I traced nonsensical figures on the back of his shoulders while I basked in his ministrations. All of a sudden images from the dream I'd had about him sprang to mind. I could see myself on his sofa, straddling his lap. He was shirtless and my hands were in much the same position as they were at the current moment. I recalled how he'd let me run my hands down his back, allowing me to touch the marred flesh of his scars, and I remembered the delicious noise he made when I did. The articulation, something between a grunt and an exhale, had brought butterflies into my stomach. I wanted to find out if that's how he would really respond.

In a moment of perfect timing, Lucifer stopped nibbling on my earlobe to say, "Chloe, tell me what you desire."

I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes. They glittered with mischief. "Lucifer, you know that doesn't work on me . . . but . . . "

"Yes?" he said, anticipation lighting up his face.

"Take your shirt off." He grinned wide. "I want to touch your scars." His grin faltered and he looked uncertain.

"Come on, you said I could call the shots," I reminded him.

He raised a finger, "If we were making out."

I gestured between us, "Um, Lucifer, we kind of are making out."

"Touché, Detective." His smile returned. "Well played."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think and if you have any questions. I'd love to know what your favorite line, moment, or scene is. 
> 
> To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all remember how hesitant Lucifer was when Chloe almost touched the scars on his back. Now that she has requested exactly that...what's a devil to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos. Every one of them is a happy little gift in my inbox. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'd love to know your favorite lines or moments. Let me know if there are any questions.
> 
> Only one more to go after this ...

Lucifer rose and turned so he faced me. He was backlit by the fire pit, and he looked larger than life standing there with orange-red flames flickering behind him. The unbidden word that came into my mind was _angel._ Fallen or not, he was exquisite to behold and I could imagine those pure white wings stretching out to frame him. I swallowed hard at the unexpected lump in my throat.

He watched me watching him as he brought his hands to the remaining buttons on his shirt. My heart rate quickened as his long, nimble fingers undid the first one. The sides of the garment opened to reveal his flat stomach above his navel. He continued slowly to the next closure, taking his time working it free. I pressed my mouth together as I waited for him to unveil more. I knew he was observing and cataloging even my most minute reactions.

His lower abs came into view along with a narrow line of tantalizing dark hair leading towards the top of his trousers. He must have decided to skip that bit of manscaping this go around, and I was grateful I got to enjoy the sexy sight. I licked my lips. My eyes rose to his and I was startled by the intense shiver that went through me when they met. His serious expression was far from the smugness I always anticipated he'd wear at a moment like this. I had to break eye contact with him because it felt like he could see into my soul. My gaze dropped back down to his hands to see him pop open the final button.

Lucifer parted the edges of the shirt, displaying his full upper body. For someone I never saw exercise and who lived on a steady diet of booze his physique was marvelous. Of course, that whole devil thing might have something to do with that. He carefully stripped the fabric off, taking the gray waistcoat with it. His muscles rippled under his skin and I felt an answering flutter in my stomach.

Lucifer stepped forward and reached out, gesturing for my hand. "Come here," he whispered.

I was suddenly nervous as he helped me up and guided me to stand in front of him. I placed my hands on his chest, allowing the steady beat of his heart to calm me. Focusing on his unblemished torso, I noted there were no lingering effects from the bullet he took from Malcolm. I knew a real wound when I saw it, making his recovery yet another mark in the proof he's the devil column-- _Blood pack my ass, Amenadiel_ _,_ I thought. I trailed my gaze back up and chanced looking into the dark pool of his eyes again, not caring anymore if my soul was bared to him.

When our eyes locked, Lucifer said, "Touch me, Chloe . . . please."

"Okay," I said, an inadequate response, but I was feeling a little breathless. Starting at his neck I glided shaky hands down and across his collarbones. Heat seemed to radiate from his pores and beckoned me to press myself against him. I resisted the temptation as I continued to explore, barely grazing his nipples and moving along his abs. They contracted under my attention and his breathing stumbled a little. He put his hand on my hip, squeezing the flesh there, and pulled me to him until we were flush against each other. As we embraced my hands slid along his rib cage around to his back. I consciously kept my point of contact low, just above his belt.

Lucifer swept his tongue into my mouth with vigor before letting the kiss turn slow and gentle and my stomach felt like it flipped. He reached up to pull my hair back behind my shoulders to keep it from hanging between us. Smoothing it out behind my back, he let the strands cascade through his fingers.

He shifted his hands down to my elbows and with mild pressure guided my hold upwards on his back. I broke our kiss and leaned away a little, trying to talk between breathy huffs. After a moment I was able to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, darling." He nudged my position higher and then let go of my arms so I could make my own progress. I could feel the difference in his muscles now that I was approaching my destination. His graceful, fluid motions were tight and restrained. It was hard to believe, but he acted like he was nervous.

I tentatively inched my way up his back until the smoothness under my touch gave way to a rough, uneven canvas spreading from halfway down his back to the tops of his shoulder blades. Starting at the bottom tip of one of the jagged scars, I traced around the edges of the mutilation.

Lucifer shuddered against me and my actions ceased.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked quickly.

He shook his head and I heard him swallow, "No."

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

He placed his arm around my waist and anchored me to him.

"Don't. Don't stop," he said, his voice gravelly.

I expanded my caresses to trace the inner part of the markings too. I was using only my fingertips to discover the story on his back and I wanted more information so I spread my fingers wide to see if I could span the width of them. I was careful not to apply too much pressure, unsure of how bold to be. Lucifer may have said he was all right, but his body said something else. He was still coiled so tight I was afraid he'd shatter if I proceeded too fast.

I experimentally dragged the heel of my palms to stroke downward and in the process pushed into him more firmly than I intended. Lucifer's breath stuttered out against my neck and he groaned. It was a cross between pain and pleasure and it resembled the noise he'd made in my dream.

I had been so preoccupied with thinking about what I was doing to him I hadn't realized until this moment that Lucifer's hands were busy under my hair, kneading me in the same spot as where his scars were. I wondered if he was subconsciously touching me the way he wanted to be touched.

Lucifer's gesticulations against my back were definitely firmer than the ones I had been administering. His felt like a deep tissue massage compared to the timid brushes I was using on him. I decided to give it a go, and for good measure said, "It's okay Lucifer. Relax."

More aware now, I began to imitate his touch. As I pressed deeper into the flesh of his back, his posture started to loosen and the tension he was carrying slowly dissipated. He slouched into me, murmuring quietly in my ear, "Mmm, Chloe, like that."

The verbal confirmation of his approval and knowing that he was letting his guard down for me triggered a rush so strong I had to fight to keep my hips from jerking into his. Instead, I said, "Kiss me, Lucifer."

He responded immediately, capturing my mouth with his, thrusting his tongue through my lips in a much more demanding kiss than we had previously shared. His hands slid down my back to cup my ass and pull my hips into his. The form-fitting material of his trousers did next to nothing to hide his evident arousal. I continued to apply pressure to his back with one hand while letting the other drift once again into his dark locks.

I returned his kiss with the same intensity, nipping at him and winding my tongue around his. Lucifer bent his knees and grabbed me under my thighs to lift me off my feet. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing me closer than ever to his straining erection. He turned and headed inside.

Outside of his bedroom, he stopped to press me against the artsy wall column and grind his lower half into mine. In the midst of this, I somehow managed to wiggle out of my shirt, bite him on the neck, and let out an appreciative moan all at once. My brain was in such an oversexed state I was impressed at my ability to even perform those simple tasks.

Lucifer grinned when I bared my breasts to him, even though I did still have my bra on. If he made a crack about Hot Tub High School right now I was going to shoot him again.

"Ah, lovely," was all he said as he hauled me higher and began to investigate the new territory, nudging the cup of my bra aside with his nose. When he wasn't getting the access he wanted he switched his grip on me so he was holding me by one arm under my backside. This left his other hand free to undo my bra in the back. Once that was done, he left it hanging on me and turned to ascend the stairs to his bedroom.

The sheer black curtains were already drawn over the floor to ceiling windows and low lights glowed from the corners of the room, keeping it from being too dark. There was minimal decor since he preferred to be the center of attention to any visiting guests. We reached his huge bed and he lowered me down onto his devil-only-knows what thread count sheets. He removed my bra before kneeling on the bed by my side. I had the urge to cover myself when I saw his eyes roaming over me, but when he breathed out, "Beautiful," it eased my worries.

Situating himself between my legs, he stretched out lengthwise over me, the erotic heaviness of his body making me ache. He easily kept most of his weight off by leveraging himself on one arm. My nipples were already hard and tight as he passed a hand over one breast, using his flat palm to tease a straining peak, before rolling it between thumb and forefinger using subtle pressure. He transferred his attention to my other breast, squeezing it and running his fingers over the pink tip. He watched me for reactions, keeping eye contact with me as he lowered his head to take a nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth. When he slowly flicked his tongue over it, dragging it back and forth and adding suction, I gasped. What he was doing was sending pulses of pleasure straight down to my center.

All the while he was slowly grinding his arousal into me through our clothing. My own hips were moving in rhythm with his and I spread my legs a little in an attempt to feel the hard length of him even more. Lucifer repositioned and with each new swivel of his pelvis, he bumped against my clit, drawing stronger tingles to my core. I wriggled an arm between us and managed to find enough room to palm him through his dress pants. I squeezed him and he thrust into my hand with a quiet grunt. Of course, I'd already seen him naked on several occasions because he had no qualms about prancing around in the buff but to actually feel him, hard and thick, was a different matter entirely. My body clenched at the thought of him inside me.

He left my breasts and journeyed back up to claim my lips again. From there he sampled my chin, then the hollow of my throat, then between my breasts. He extricated himself from my exploring hand and scooted down, just out of my reach. He smiled at me when I raised my head and made a disgruntled noise. "Fear not, love. It's going to get better."

He worked his way all along my stomach, stopping at my belly button to lick into it. He found a particularly sensitive area near my hip bone that he nibbled at until I squirmed. Then he staked a path along the top edge of my jeans, running his tongue along the line there. Slipping his long fingers behind the metal snap, he skimmed the top of my underwear before undoing the button.

I wanted this so bad. I wanted him so bad. Then somewhere my voice of reason piped up to say _Do you really want to sleep with him already?_ Uh, yes. What a moment for introspection. I tried to squash it down, back into wherever it went to hide when I made my dumber decisions in life (making Hot Tub High School, for one) but the damage was done. I did want to sleep with him, almost more than anything, however, I also knew it was probably too soon.

Lucifer realized I was no longer responding and glanced at me. "Something wrong?"

I patted the area near me and said, "Come here, we need to talk."

He looked between his hands suspended in the act of unzipping my pants to my face and back again. "What? Now? Are you sure?" He sounded genuinely confused.

I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giggling at his befuddled expression. He'd probably never had anyone tell him to stop before.

He did what I asked, although I thought I heard him mumble something about humans having to talk about every bloody thing. He lay next to me on his side and I rolled over so I was facing him.

"Lucifer, I don't think we should have sex yet, it's too soon."

"What?" he asked again, blinking at me. His hair was disheveled and I could see the obvious effect our shenanigans had on him by the significant rise under his zipper. Poor guy, I was clearly throwing him for a loop.

"I just don't want to rush the sex thing," I told him.

He rested his head back against his pillow and let out a small sigh. "Okay, Detective. I understand." He paused for a couple of beats and looked accusingly at me, "You enjoy giving the devil blue balls, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Very well, then. C'mere and we can have cuddles." He gestured for me to slide over.

Hmm, never figured Lucifer for a cuddler. I put my hand on his arm. "Lucifer, I said we should wait to have sex, I didn't say we had to stop other things." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Reaalllyyy," he drew out, a slow sexy smile spreading out on his face as he ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. I secretly loved it when he did that, made me go melty inside.

"Really," I said, taking the opportunity of him still off guard to give him a push so he flopped over on his back.

"Oh, so naughty," he chuckled. "Lucifer likes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter! Thank you all for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing. 
> 
> Chloe has just told Lucifer she's not ready for sex yet. When he offers to cuddle instead she reminds him that no sex doesn't equal no fun.

In less than thirty seconds I had Lucifer's trousers off and was working on pulling down his boxer-briefs. He lifted his hips and helped push them to his ankles, where I got them free and dropped them to the floor.

I admired him openly, doing what I was embarrassed to do when I first saw him naked. The rigidity of his manhood made the organ stand at attention, as though it was saluting me. I wrapped my hand around him, stroking down his length and back to his head, using the droplets that appeared at his tip to smoothly add a slight twist as I stroked back down. He plumped the pillow behind him and watched me with dark, dark eyes. I felt empowered to be the focus of his attention. While continuing to caress him I also started to lay kisses along his thighs, until I was near enough to lick him low on his shaft, flattening my tongue out to cover as much area as I could.

Lucifer exhaled an approving sound and gathered my hair into a messy bunch behind my head, holding it out of the way. I took the tip of him into my mouth, laving him with my tongue, and then slid down taking him in as deep as I could, using my hand as an extension when I couldn't take more. I began to work him in an up and down motion, making sure to apply light pressure with my tongue.

Lucifer made a noise that resembled my name and he grabbed my free hand to run his thumb over the back of it in time with what I was doing. It felt so good, so right, to be here sharing this with him.

Sometime later my jaws were getting tired, and I didn't want to stop but I needed a break. I let him slip from my mouth and continued to kiss him low on his stomach while reaching down to fondle his testicles.

"Chloe," Lucifer said. He tugged my hand indicating he wanted me to come back to him at the top of the bed. When I reached him, he flipped me over and made quick work of removing my shoes, pants, and underwear. "Turnabout is fair play," he said before he got to business providing his own version of oral delights. I felt his tongue slip through my folds, giving every area its proper due before moving in to concentrate on my clit. He anchored me down with his forearm across my hips and tilted my pelvis to an angle that allowed him extra room to maneuver. He was relentless, in a good way, as he brought me closer to orgasm. I fisted the bedsheets trying to find a way to deal with the overwhelming pleasure. I was close, so close.

"Please, Lucifer," I heard myself gasp and with a final few flicks of his tongue, I was gone. While I rode out my orgasm he kissed my inner thighs and above my pubic area, avoiding the overly sensitive bundle of nerves he had become so well acquainted with.

He crawled up to me and we lay face to face. He leaned over and kissed me deeply, and I tasted myself on his tongue. After we pulled apart he smoothed some hair off my forehead while I stroked his face and looked into his eyes, letting my heart rate slow.

"Lucifer ..."

"Oh no, do we need to talk again?"

I ignored the question. "That was wonderful." I paused. "Um, I'm sorry you didn't get to ... um ... finish." I felt like a prude not being able to use my big-girl words out loud. "I mean, I want you to, you know, finish, too," I said, looking down at his still very much erect member.

He chuckled. "You want me to come. Detective, I can go for days without," he made air quotes, "'finishing' as you put it. Or if so inclined, it can be much quicker. The one thing I refuse is to be a Two-Pump Chump."

I blushed. What a strange conversation.

His heavy cock throbbed against my thigh and I blushed for an entirely different reason. Just the feel of him tapping against me set off another rush of heat. I considered throwing my no-sex clause right out the window but knew I had to stick to my guns. I could make it at least one night, right?

While I was pondering this conundrum he reached over and opened the top drawer of his nightstand to withdraw a plastic bottle filled with clear liquid. The label told me it was Astroglide. When he saw me eyeing the small container, he said, "Just a precaution, love, since I'm vulnerable around you. We don't want any chafing, now do we?"

He drizzled a thin ribbon on the head of his penis, stroking downwards to spread the lubricant along his shaft. Watching him handle himself turned me on again and I felt the buzz of desire kick up a notch.

"Trust me?" he said.

I nodded and he positioned himself over me so his shaft lay on my lower belly, between our bodies. He took my hand and placed it on him so that when he thrust he'd be enclosed from both sides. He rocked his hips back and forth as a test and I kept my hand semi-circled around him. "Mmm, yes that's nice. Okay, darling, I want you to pretend that I'm inside you." He advanced and withdrew, moving against my belly and hand. "Feel me sliding in and out, imagine that I'm filling you with my body." He groaned in time with his thrusts and I responded in kind.

I shut my eyes and concentrated on the throb between my legs, moaning his name. I felt his hand between my thighs, making use of the wetness that was there, parting me to slide a finger inside, and after a few thrusts, another. Moving his fingers in the same rhythm as his hips made it that much easier to feel like he really was within me. He kissed my neck, my ear, the swell of my breast, everything that he could reach comfortably, all the while telling me how good I felt and how long he had wanted to touch me like this. Our breathing escalated until the unsteady chorus of our panting filled the room.

Lucifer picked up speed, changing his strokes to tack a bit of a circular motion at the deepest point of his thrust and I made sure to keep a snug grip on him, trying to give him as much of the illusion of being in me as I could. He curved his fingers inside me and started to rub my clit with his thumb. The sensation of him sliding through my hand combined with what he was doing down below was driving me to the edge. His muffled groan and husky, "Come with me, Chloe," is what pushed me over. My inner muscles clenched around his fingers and my body shook as the orgasm crashed through me. Seconds later I felt his own release, hot and wet on my stomach.

After our breathing had returned to normal he kissed me and helped to clean the evidence of his completion off of my belly.

He gathered me in his arms and said, "I do believe that was the most fun I've ever had _not_ having sex." I figured he was probably being facetious considering his vast array of past experiences, then I reminded myself, he didn't lie so I accepted the compliment for what it was.

I made myself comfortable using his body as a pillow, and we lay quietly while he stroked my hair. "How long have you believed me?" he asked, breaking our silence, and I knew he was referring to his hellish alter ego.

"I guess part of me always believed you, I just didn't want to admit it. Admitting it meant turning my whole belief system on its head."

He chuckled, "It's funny how that happens sometimes."

My eyes felt heavy, it had been a long day. Lucifer's steady, even breathing under me was like a lullaby. "Yeah," I said, my voice trailing off at the end.

***

Hours later I awoke to see the first hint of morning trickling into his bedroom. Lucifer was beside me, asleep on his stomach with one arm stretched across me and a long leg tangled in between mine. His hair stuck up in all directions and the slackness of sleep made him look younger. I trailed my eyes down his body, my gaze coming to rest on his shoulder blades. I was mesmerized by the intricacies of the ragged scars and horrified by the same. They could have been ugly, the way the skin was puckered in places and sunken in others, the uneven webbing of crisscrossed tissue standing out against his otherwise perfect complexion. But because they were a part of him, they were beautiful.

I reached out to the scar closest to me, wanting to touch it, but hesitated before I made contact, leaving my hand to hover above.

"Go ahead," Lucifer's groggy voice said. I looked at him and saw he hadn't budged other than having one eye cracked open, looking sleepily at me. "I don't want you to be afraid to touch me."

I lowered my hand and stroked down his back.

"Was it painful, cutting them off?"

"Mmm-hmm, very. Maze refused, until I had to force her to do it."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret it? No. I do miss them occasionally though."

Overwhelmed with compassion at the thought of what he must have gone through, I ducked down and placed a lingering kiss over his scarred flesh.

Lucifer sighed in contentment before he pushed himself onto his side and pulled me over to snuggle against him. "At least you didn't hog the bed this time." I elbowed him and smiled when he rewarded me with an "Oof."

We lay together with him lazily stroking me, until he whispered in my ear, "So, want to make out? We can work up an appetite before brekkie."

"Absolutely," I said, turning to kiss him, losing myself in the feel and scent of him. I had no idea how long I'd really be able to hold out without having full-on intercourse with him, but I was going to have fun finding out.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys weren't too disappointed that our dynamic duo didn't do the nasty. This was a fun fic to write and I hope you all enjoyed the ride, or not, as it were.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated and please let me know if you have any questions. I would love to know what your favorite lines, scenes, or moments were.


End file.
